gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Los Santos County Coroner Office
The Los Santos County Coroner Office is a forensic building and morgue in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The building is bordered by Innocence Boulevard, Strawberry Avenue, Capital Boulevard and Crusade Road in Strawberry, Los Santos, just facing the Central Los Santos Medical Center. It is operated by the County of Los Santos Department of Coroner. The building is based on the Los Angeles County Coroner Office. According to signage, the building was a hospital before it became a forensic building. On the floor at the main entrance, it reads "Los Santos General Hospital", which probably means the building was the main hospital of the district before the nearby Central Los Santos Medical Center was built. Interior The office's interior is accessed by Michael De Santa in the mission Dead Man Walking. IAA guards patrol the building during the mission. The interior is also accessed during Setup: Dead Courier in Grand Theft Auto Online. These are the only times the player can access the building. The general interior layout and design is heavily based on that of the Los Angeles County Department of Medical Examiner-Coroner, presenting the same type of architecture, color, logo and even a similar unique gift shop. The locations accessible to the player during the 'Dead Man Walking' mission, are as follows: * Autopsy Suite 3 - Contains two dissection tables, a couple of medical posters (circulatory and muscular systems), three x-rays on display (two cranial, one of the arm), one trolley containing latex gloves and surgical equipment, as well as other medical / scientific paraphernalia (labcoats, protective face gear, etc.). * Morgue '''- Reveals multiple standard morgue refrigerators (a total of 16), two female corpses (each on top of a gurney, humorously named the 'Vein Drain Deluxe') and an industrial elevator. A white board is also present that reveals the corpse's names in each chamber (only 10 out of the 16 are identified); it also notes that chambers number 9 and 10 are not to be used. * '''Autopsy Suite 2 - Unlike Suite no. 3, this one possesses one large dissection table surrounded by several wheeled stools, two standard dissection tables, one medical poster (circulatory system), a drawing on a white board (of a human heart diagram), three x-rays (two of a fractured arm and one thoracic), two trolleys containing latex gloves and surgical equipment and medical / scientific paraphernalia (a functioning oscilloscope, several glass laboratory material, chemicals, a centrifuge, etc.) * Autopsy Suite 1 - This suite has a direct connection with suite no. 2, through one glass door in the middle. It is very similar to Autopsy Suite 2, as it also presents two standard dissection tables, one large dissection table, one cranial x-ray, two trolleys containing latex gloves and surgical equipment, four medical posters (circulatory system, muscular makeup of lower extremity, knee joints and the muscular system) as well as several medical / scientific paraphernalia (this one having a stereo microscope instead of an oscilloscope). * Reception '''- Standard reception table with office supplies, as well as a small room behind it, containing four lockers and several metal file cabinets. * '''Forensics Lab - Large room in the facility's top floor, with multiple laboratory countertops, as well a noticeable large table with four x-rays (two cranial, one of the arm and one of the thorax). This room contains the largest diversity of scientific paraphernalia, which include two different models of an oscilloscope, a signal generator, a stereo microscope, laboratory glassware and so on. * Office room - Appears as an ordinary office room, with six desks, and two white boards at the front. * Small kitchen - Next to the office room, is a small kitchen that has a toaster, a microwave and two vending machines (Sprunk and Bean Machine) * CME's Office - Ordinary office, which has its walls decorated with multiple frameworks (diploma, achievements and certificates), a phrenology bust, a shelf with books and an amusing 'coroner of the year' award. It is revealed in the office's door that it belongs to Dr. Andy Smith, Chief Medical Examiner. On top of the desk we can read a sign that reveals that the doctor's name is Andy Smith and is given the title of 'Chief Coroner'. * File storage room - This room is adjacent to the CME's office. It has four large mobile shelves containing many boxes filled with documents. It should be noted that the shelves have stickers that read 'Dead Dudes', 'Dead Chicks', 'Coffin Fodder' and 'Clients', which vary in year. Events in Grand Theft Auto V During Dead Man Walking Michael enters the building to confirm if Mr. K, a suspected terrorist, is really dead. By entering as a widow after Dave Norton knocks him out, autopsists begin to inspect Michael's body, until Michael "wakes up", choking one of the autopsists while another flees. Michael commences a search of the building to locate Mr. K's body. After no success in finding the body, Dave tells Michael to escape the building through one of the windows. Michael jumps out of the second floor window, falling into a dumpster outside, before fleeing the area. Events of Grand Theft Auto Online In Grand Theft Auto Online, as part of The Doomsday Heist, during Setup: Dead Courier, player(s) must enter the building disguised as paramedics after having stolen an Ambulance. Inside the building is a dead agent with data on a flash drive that Lester Crest requires for The Doomsday Heist. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Dead Man Walking ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;The Doomsday Heist *Setup: Dead Courier ;Adversary Modes *Slasher V Gallery DepartmentOfCoronerLosSantosCounty-GTAV-Seal.png|Department of Coroner - Logo LS Coroner Sign GTAV.png|The exterior sign with Central Los Santos Medical Center in the background. LS Coroner Souvenirs Building GTAV.png|Souvenirs building. FL.jpg|Forensics lab. ANDY.jpg|Coroner's Office. M-0.jpg|Morgue. AS1.jpg|Autopsy suite 1. AS22.jpg|Autopsy suite 2. AS3.jpg|Autopsy Suite 3. CoroneroftheYear-GTAV-Award.jpg|Coroner of the Year award. Reception-0.jpg|Reception. LSCoroner-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Map of the interior. LSCountyCoronerOffice-GTAV-Sign.png|Sign found at the souvenirs building. Trivia *Autopsy suite 3 makes an appearance in the Mount Zonah Medical Center TV commercial, where it is portrayed as a room within Central Los Santos Medical Center. The reception is also featured in the aforementioned commercial, this time being portrayed as a reception within Mount Zonah Medical Center. *On one of the announcement boards, there is a paper that features two individuals (Dexter Fisher and Morgan Price), a reference to 'Dexter Morgan', the protagonist of the 'Dexter' series who is a forensics technician (blood spatter analyst). "Fisher" may be a nod to Six Feet Under's David Fisher, played by Dexter Morgan's actor, Michael C. Hall. **There is also a piece of paper titled "KNOW YOUR WEAPON" which shows a sketch of the Combat Pistol. This may be a reference to the fact that the Combat Pistol is first acquired in Dead Man Walking, which takes place in the coroner office. de:Los-Santos-County-Gerichtsmedizin pl:Biuro koronera Los Santos Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V